


Blast from the Past

by Shockcakes



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Nostalgia Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Slight Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: Tawna quickly learns that some things never change
Relationships: Crash Bandicoot/Tawna
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Blast from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> New Tawna hot

Steel-toed combat boots touched down on the main deck of another docked ship. Tawna wasn’t expecting it to be this empty compared to the rest of the harbor. The saltwater wind bristled through her hair. The momentary reprieve was nice. While her composure maintained itself on the outside, her mind buzzed as she was finally allowed a moment to process the past 10 minutes.

Tawna knew what she said about flying solo and she meant it. For sure. Dealing with whatever business was going on at this pirate bay took priority.

But it wasn’t every day that she ran into a friend she…lost touch with.

She never fancied herself the wistful type, at least for a good while now, but it was impossible to keep memories from flooding in once she saw those two siblings. With those memories came a particular longing she wished she could’ve claimed to be forgotten.

One of the more intrusive thoughts navigated its way through the mutated bandicoot’s brain, bypassing the combat skills, the grappling hook maintenance, and the binged aerobics videos;

She can’t remember the last time she got laid.

And there was, by her count, one viable method to remedy that.

…One little diversion wouldn’t hurt.

Nostalgia hit her within seconds once she realized her little goof’s phone number hadn’t changed. She heard his overjoyed * _WAHOO_ * from at least two ships away. Tawna smirked to herself.

He hadn’t kept her waiting for long.

The chaotic little bundle of energy spun his way to her, bearing his all too familiar grin. She was getting hot and bothered already.

“Someone’s happy to see me huh?” Tawna ruffled his messy hair. It was albeit more maintained than she remembered with still keeping its wildness. Crash chuckled modestly.

Tawna could never deny that the way he lovably gazed up at her drove her wild.

“How’s my favorite little man?”

It was as easy as it always had been to lift him into her arms. Hugging him close, Tawna knew her welcoming chest was the perfect spot for that dopey mug of his. Talking wasn’t his strong suit but his joyful hums indicated no objections.

Her doting instinct took over. “Let’s go somewhere _private_.”

\--

The hovel of some sinister pirate ship wasn’t her first choice of backdrop for doing the deed but beggars can’t be choosers.

 _Might as well spring for the captain's quarters while I'm at it_ , she thought. Peppering his face with kisses, his goofy blush was almost lost under the smudging lipstick. Tawna paused to admire her handiwork, reflecting that maybe it was a little too self-indulgent.

_Nah._

He responded by running his hands along wherever they could reach; not far given the difference in size but she’s not gonna complain about an impromptu breast fondling. Wherever the Tawna of this dimension was, she was missing _out_.

She took the liberty of leading them both to the captain’s desk, knocking off whatever bits and bobs were leftover. Not her ship, not her problem.

She left him a lovestruck mess. Well, more than usual anyway. It was uplifting to see that he was crazy about her in this timeline as well. Not that she always wondered in the back of her mind what he would think of the changes to her figure.

Heaven forbid thoughts like those would buzz around in her mind.

Crash took notice of her spacing out before she did. She read the inquisitive look on his face; his head tilted to the side as he read her expression. Tawna gave him credit where it was due, Crash wasn’t an idiot. Well, not a _total_ one. He had at least _some_ level of expertise in reading people. Being a caring older sibling made such a skill mandatory.

But she wasn’t here to have a heart to heart reconciling the cry for help that was her past.

She was here to get nailed from her interdimensional, totally-not-dead boyfriend.

“Hey. Genius.” She tenderly smushed his cheeks. “You’ve got better faces to make so start making ‘em.”

Proving her point, Crash’s face cracked into an excited smirk only moments after she undid her belts.

Half lidded eyes observed the fruits of her labor; a sneaky third member revealing his thoughts on her teasing better than his words did – the lack thereof, specifically. “Little Crash” grew only higher and higher with the subsequent dropping of her pants.

Given Crash’s more hyperactive tendencies, Tawna was frequently caught off guard by how little he took the lead with many of their trysts. Now appeared to be no different but she couldn’t bring herself to be bothered by it. Peeling off his shorts herself was more of a treat than she remembered.

So here they were – bare from the waist down (or all over in his case). Tawna half-lidded eyes took in as much as they could with Crash’s standing length all but calling to her. Her fingers experimentally ran him down, almost as if she were checking to ensure he wasn’t just a figment of her imagination.

The throbbing manhood her fingers wrapped around had assured her he was very real.

“ _Wuff_.”

On Crash’s side, her ample hips drew most of his attention. Tawna could recall that her figure was much more…inverted some odd time ago. Lifestyle changes had called for an adjustment of sorts, leaving her with more ass than she knew what to do with. It was jarring having his enamored stares aimed lower than usual but gratifying all the same.

Tawna continued to stroke him, further coaxing contented sounds. There was something deliciously whorish about the fact that she recalled the precise motions that drove him crazy. It was invigorating. She knew, however, that Crash wouldn’t be wholly satisfied with just her hand. For that, she had the perfect remedy.

Her head leaned close, a familiar musk engaging her senses. Tawna’s lips pecked the very tip of his cock before her mind could make the order to. There was little she could do to fight the instinct to speckle him was as many smudges of lipstick as she gifted his face.

So she didn’t. Crash didn’t fault her decision either.

But she wasn’t going to stop at mere kisses. Tawna’s growing heat guided her head downwards until his tip brushed just outside of her lips. Eyes glancing up to him, she watched his head fall back, his body relaxing onto the captain’s desk like it was made for him.

Slowly, she took him inch by inch, and with it, the cumulative warmth radiating from him. She refrained from swelling his handsome little head with the knowledge that he was… _slightly_ larger than the Crash she remembered.

He was a shuddering mess once her tongue entered the mix. Tawna pulled back, continuing to tease his shaft. Her tongue swirled around his girth until she was confident he was coated in a sufficient sheen of saliva.

Tawna sighed. She missed this, she finally confessed to herself. As much as she accepted and grew used to life as it was now, there was little she could do to keep from yearning those much simpler times. The lazy afternoons lounging at the beachside on the couch he never saw fit to move. The ever-so-intimate moments they shared in relative privacy. Sometimes with his sister just barely out of earshot.

What’s past is past. She could only flush those pangs out of her mind for now.

“Alright, Big Boy.” Her husky tone had gone long-unused but it never failed to leave the eager marsupial with eyes wider than wumpa fruits. “Ready for me?”

He nodded.

A bare leg planted onto the desk. “You sure?”

He nodded again, much faster.

“You _sure_?”

His face was a blur of agreement.

Tawna shot out a hand to stop him before his head flew off his shoulders. "Ok, I think consent has been duly established."

She smirked cheekily, moving to have her breasts hanging just within grabbing distance. His favorite distance for them to be. She joined him on top of the desk, squatting over him and providing a marvelous view of her semi-nude form.

Drops of excitement fell from her dripping pussy. Surprisingly, this had been Tawna’s favorite part of their sessions. The throngs of anticipation. A calm before the storm. An exhilarating reminder that she was about to start fucking him like an animal. In a fitting show of intimacy, her hands were even entwined with his. She followed the direction of his eyes – how they explored her body – until they fell mesmerized on hers.

 _God,_ she missed this.

Tawna’s breath hitched. Voluptuous hips crashed down in an instant, allowing her to vividly recall just how _filling_ he was. Her entire body was paralyzed by the shivers running up her spine. Judging by the strained purr he made, Tawna could tell he was no less enraptured as she was.

He didn’t wait to get things rolling. Slow lovemaking supposedly wasn’t this Crash’s style as shown by his upward thrusts just as her hips lifted from him. So much for taking the lead, she thought. Their handhold broke only to enjoy each other’s presence more intimately; Tawna’s stronger arms wrapped his goofball grinning face further into her chest. Predictably, his mitts gravitated lower, to the competitor for his favorite grabbing spot after her chest. She couldn’t resist the urge to giggle.

Tawna had a sufficient view of his blissfully sex drunk mug. Each time she plunged herself down to the hilt, that dumb smile grew just a bit dumber. Lewd slapping noises quickly filled the cabin as Tawna let herself experiment with her thrusts. Finding the rhythm came easier to her than him.

“ _Crash_ ~” Tawna purred affectionately into his ear. Another intermission from classic Tawna. She quickly felt the steam emitting from his cute little nose as his grip on her ass tightened. Crash panted hard, his hips pistoning as hard as he could and meeting her own thrusts.

Their combined motions rocked the foundations of the desk. The decrepit thing creaked and groaned more than the ship did. She might’ve assumed the ship was moving in tandem with them.

Movements quickened. Breaths grew ragged with the sheen of sweat now coating their bright orange fur. Tawna felt the floodgates starting to give way to him. As she expected, he had the stamina to spare and then some. Her insides clung to her partner’s dick until she could no longer bring herself to meet him halfway through the downstrokes. Though Crash had enough energy to perform for both of them.

“Hhhhoh _jeeze_. H-How does – _nnngh!_ – how does _your_ Tawna keep up?”

He had little response to offer beyond a glimmer of pride in his smirk. That pride extended even further upon being treated to a front-row seat to her attained euphoria. Drawn-out whines echoed within the room, sending a clear sign that she was _ever so close_.

Tawna bit down on her lip. Her toes curled. Every inch of her walls clenched down on his shaft. It was rare that she be the first one to finish during their wonderous retreats but today seemed to be fond of hitting her with curveballs. Her voice hits a higher note it hasn’t been able to reach in some time right before she utterly _gushed_.

For a blissful moment, all that pent up stress melted away, oozing from her walls just as quickly as her climax did.

At least for as long as post-orgasm clarity would allow for.

Then there was Crash. Sweet, hopeless Crash. He rushed to meet her at the finish line of that Nitro-Fueled racetrack. That dazed expression of his struck a sympathetic chord with her. It was only fair that she pumped a little extra turbo into his kart.

“Come on, baby,” Tawna cooed. He felt the lovely touch of her lips against his face once more. Her palm against his lower back provided some extra leverage in his strokes. “Just a little more.”

Weight was redistributed until positions were swapped. Tawna’s gaze was shifted towards the ceiling, and then to her man. His grip held firm on her waist as he again stopped to admire her beautiful body. He made that determined face; the one with his bushy eyebrows furrowed and the tip of his tongue dangling from his lips. The one that never failed to make her-

_SNRK._

He surprised her with his ability to stop his hips on a dime. Crash’s sudden frown hadn’t given off any malicious vibes; more akin to a son shamed by his embarrassing parent.

Tawna worked immediately to wipe that cracked grin from her face. “…I’m so sorry.”

It was impossible to imagine him ever looking disappointed with her bare legs in both his arms and a full erection in her pussy but the term impossible was seldom anywhere in Crash’s vocabulary.

“Crash, I _swear_ I wasn’t laughing at you, it’s just…the face, I mean!”

He pouted, puffing his cheeks as he turned away.

Tawna pursed her lips. Of course, she had a tactic that never let her down when he was in a fit.

“Hey. Hey, look. Crash. Crash, lookie.”

His curiosity got the better of him from Tawna’s coy act. He _knew_ it was an act but how was he to resist? Especially when he was quickly rewarded for doing so?

Tawna’s pink top saw fit to reveal the secrets it hid underneath for too long. Modest was the closest fitting term when compared to the Tawna resident to Crash’s timeline. Even then, the comfy pillows were just the right size to accommodate one fun-sized bandicoot.

Suddenly, he couldn’t seem to recall what he was so miffed about.

“Thought so.”

Crash busied himself returning to the marshmallow paradise, chasing after his elusive finish line. Tawna would reward his efforts, massaging the sides of his head with the soft, plush mounds he loved so much.

His pace would begin to pick up. She watched him, his lean muscles straining from their already long-running session, his teeth biting on his tongue hard enough to almost snap it right off. There was much more force to his thrusts. From her overjoyed squeals, Crash had earned his namesake tenfold.

Tawna’s womanhood trembled with every pulse of his glorious cock. Each pump she counted had sent her spiraling into raw, sodden bliss. She weakly shook from another unexpected orgasm, probably another first for her in a long time. Her mind barely had the coherence to process the thought.

Crash’s finish came hard and unquestionably _dizzying_. A powerful, unshackled wail finally loosed itself from her mouth. Both his fluids and hers trickled out from her beating hot entrance. That long unsated feeling that plagued the back of her mind felt healed, at least for the moment.

Relief and exhaustion mixed onto Crash’s face moments before he collapsed onto Tawna’s bosom, looking like he reached a higher state of nirvana judging by the starstruck look in his eyes. She was right there with him. The flickers of their once combined heat provided her a comforting warmth that lingered.

He pulled out, not by choice, rather by her yanking him up to her height for the appropriate number of pecks and kisses he earned.

 _Nostalgic_.

The cabin fell into stillness soon after. Their chaotic and frantic cries dissolved into sighs and soothing breaths. Tawna could actually hear the creaking groan of the ship now that it wasn’t snuffed out by their cacophonous lovemaking, along with the mild tapping of feet against wood.

Those pirates were… _really_ close by weren’t they? Luckily, the ship they were on was clear of any crew. She doubted there was anything of use to be found on a ship so out of the way.

Unless.

Those footsteps weren’t from a pirate.

“Crash? Where’d you go?”

They froze like deer, their mortified faces reaching the same conclusion before either was able to properly warn their visitor not to open the door. Tawna watched the color drain from Crash’s face scant seconds before his eyes locked with a now traumatized sibling.

“Aw, guys! Groooooss!!” With a fittingly disgusted expression, Coco could only do so much covering her eyes from the image that had just been burned into her brain. Tawna’s meek smile did little to compensate.

The poor elder brother was clumsily tripping over his naked self scrounging for his lost pants and following behind his sister who was on her way to bleach her eyes clean. Crash adorably waved her goodbye before a scolding hand yanked his ear out the doorway.

Tawna chuckled, pitying him for the chewing out he was already receiving. “Just like old times.”


End file.
